johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Now Would Be The Time To Do So
| next= (Next Season)}} is the finale episode of . Story Challenges Reward/Immunity Day 37 Challenge: Second Chances Each person will have to play in versions of challenges seen throughout the season. Whichever person has the most points in the end of all of the challenges wins immunity and a one-in-three chance of winning this game. You will have forty-eight hours to complete this challenge. Part I: Word Ladder Each person will have a chat made named "_'s WORD LADDER". Each person will have to complete their own 100-word word ladder, over the forty-eight hour period. The first word you use must be the word "SAFE". To restart, you must post the word "trash", but you do not need to wait an hour. The person who reaches one hundred words the quickest will score ten points, the second quickest will score seven points, third quickest will score five points, and the fourth quickest will score four points. If you do not reach one hundred words, you will score zero points. Part II: Flag Designer Each person will have to design a flag for the merged tribe. This will be judged by the former winners* (note: we didn't ask them if they would be free beforehand and Cliff's baby is due the day of the results - so this will probably be changed, and we can't include Nathan because he's a host). Best judged to worst judged flags will be scored: 10 points, 7 points, 5 points and 4 points respectively. If you do not submit a flag, you will automatically score zero points. Part III: War Square III Each person will start in one of the sides of the war square, 9x9 grid (http://imgur.com/a/aFn4v). There will be a number of black and gold spaces added to the board. If you step on one of the black squares, you will be automatically removed from the board. If you step on one of the gold squares, you will earn an extra points. Whoever claims the most squares will win 8 points, second will earn 6 points, third will score 4 points and fourth will score 2 points, in addition to any gold squares earned. Part IV: Sliding Puzzle Each person must complete this puzzle. http://www.proprofs.com/games/puzzle/sliding/final-four-10/. You may try the puzzle as many times as you want, but we'll only take the first submission in your confessional. To submit in your confessional, you must take a screenshot of your entire screen, unedited (including the taskbar and the desktop windows). Quickest time gets 10, second quickest gets 7, third gets 5, fourth gets 4, not submitting gets you zero. Part V: Auction Each person must bid a number of points between zero and forty-four. Whoever bids the highest will win the right to secretly select the Ponderosa Leader, which will allow the recipient to select one currently sitting jury member to receive a second jury vote. The winner will not be allowed to inform anybody, including the leader themselves, that they have been selected until after the jury votes have been read. In addition to this, all points bid for the advantage will be taken away - regardless of whether or not you've won the advantage. If you bid more points than you receive in the challenge, your bid will equal ALL of your points. The winner will not be revealed, but the final point totals will. In a tie, the advantage will go to the person who performed the best prior to the points being removed. Immunity Winner: Day 38 Challenge: Last Stand Each person will be added to a thread called “_’s Last Stand”. Each person will have to count from the number one to two thousand as separate messages. The person with the quickest time from when they start to when they finish will win immunity. However. Instead of intervals of 6, you must post a television show instead of a number (i.e. 5, The Walking Dead, 7, etc...) At intervals of 45, you must post a contestant or a host of JPORG Solomon Islands (i.e. 44, Joseph, 46, etc...). If a number is an interval of both 45 and 6, you must post an island in the Solomon Islands (269, Guadalcanal, 271, etc..) In addition to this, After you post multiples of 250, you must post “Checkpoint” instead of the next number (i.e. 249, 250, Checkpoint, Game of Thrones, etc..) When you make a mistake, you must post the word “return” and then start again at the number equal to the previous checkpoint (i.e. 293, 294, Return, 251, Rich Kids of Beverly Hills, 253, etc...) Deleting or editing a message will be considered a mistake and doing so means that you must return to the previous checkpoint. You cannot repeat any television shows, or islands in the Solomon Islands. If you do, it will be considered a mistake and you must return the previous checkpoint. For contestants or hosts, you can only repeat something once, for a total of two times. Whoever finishes in the fastest time will win immunity, get a guaranteed one-in-two shot of winning this game, a shot to plead their case to the jury, and the right to make the final decision on who to sit next to in the jury. If nobody finishes without any mistakes, whoever comes closest to reaching two thousand wins. Immunity Winner: Tribal Council Day 37 Day 38 Final Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia